1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module and in particular to a faster and more efficient heat dissipation module.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Precision electrical components often generate excess heat which cannot be dissipated by natural or forced convection. For accelerated dissipation of heat from the electrical components, a heat sink is typically disposed on heat sources, with heat dissipated more thoroughly via fins thereof.
Heat sinks using fans still have limitations dissipating heat rapidly. For example, the temperature difference of the airflow between the surfaces of fins and the heat sink is only 5-10° C., whereby insufficient temperature gradient and heat resistance generated by the material and structure of the heat sink may reduce the heat dissipation efficiency of the fins below 70%. Thus, the typical heat sink is limited in heat dissipation efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation module 100. The heat dissipation module 100 includes an angled heat pipe 102 and a plurality of fins 104, 106. An inner surface of the heat pipe 102 is created a wicking structure. Heat is transmitted from a heat source via the heat pipe 102 to the fins 104 and 106, and dissipated by convection.
The heat pipe 102 is sintered to create the wicking structure on the inner surface thereof, and formed in an M-shape, and the ends thereof sealed. During shaping, the sintered wicking structure on the bent portions may be destroyed, lessening the capillarity thereof and reducing the heat dissipation ability.
Furthermore, due to limited contact area between the heat pipe 102 and the heat source, and high heat resistant material required as a welding layer between the heat pipe 102 and the heat source, the heat conducting ability of the heat pipe 102 may be further compromised.
Moreover, the shape of the contact area between the heat pipe 102 and the heat source varies with the type of heat source, requiring the wall of the heat pipe 102 to be varied thickness, increasing the cost of material and weight of the heat dissipation module.